scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Spirit Spooked Sports Show
| nextepisode= }} The Spirit Spooked Sports Show is the fourth episode of the second season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and the twentieth overall. Premise Going back to Velma's old high school, the gang meet the coach, Tim Conway, who is about to lose his job if the gang can't help him rid the school of a ghost of a former athlete. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Tim Conway * Mr. Griffith * Jay Teller Villains: * Spirit of Fireball McPhan * Jesse Finster * Mr. Griffith's twin brother Other characters: * Fireball McPhan * Knute Rockne * William Shakespeare * George Washington * Police officer Locations * United States ** Unnamed town *** Velma's old high school **** Stadium **** Mr. Griffith's office * London Objects * Buckets * Stopwatch * Popcorn * Projector * Hot dogs Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Bulldozer * Police car Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Story: Jack Mendelsohn, Tom Dagenais, Norman Maurer, Larz Bourne, Woody Kling, Sid Morse * Story direction: Jean Blanchard, Bob Dranko, Jay Sarbry, Ron Campbell, Vev Risto, Howard Swift, Ernie Terrazas * Associate producers: Alex Lovy, Zoran Janjic * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Heather North, Franklin Welker * Voices: Sherry Alberoni, Mike Bell, Joe Besser, Benjamin Crothers, Jerry Dexter, Robert Do Qui, Richard Elkins, Jamie Farr, Stu Gilliam, Arlene Golon, Mark Hamill, Bob Hastings, Jackie Joseph, Phil Luther, Julia McWhirter, Alan Oppenheimer, Barbara Pariot, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Jonathan Walmsley, Johnny Williams * Musical director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical direction: Paul DeKorte * Animation director: Peter Luschwitz * Production design: Iwao Takamoto * Production co-ordinator: Kirsten Hansen * Animation checking: Narelle Nixon, Louise Luschwitz, Carmel Lennon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self * Layout: Milton Fredlund, Chebby Badham, Andrea Bresciani, Sebastian Hurpia, Stephen Lumley, David Skinner * Animation: Stuart Barry, Susan Bleak, John Boersema, Andrea Bresciani, John Burge, Gairden Cooke, Chris Cuddington, Warwick Gilbert, Don MacKinnon, Paul McAdam, Gus McLaren, Romek Pachucki, Yvonne Pearsall, Kevin Roper, Laurie Sharpe, Robbert Smit, Gerald Wylie * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Milan Zahorsky, Sue Speer * Technical supervisor: Jerry Smith * Ink & paint supervisor: Zora Bubica * Xerography: Olga Zahorsky * Supervising film editor: Peter Addison * Film editors: Peter Jennings, Graham Whelan, Catherine MacKenzie, Ian Spruce * Negative cutting: Adina Film Services * Camera: Jerry Smith, John Cumming, Carol Laird, Peter Huiswaard, Kieran Mulgrew * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1973 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * Mr. Teller mentions the "king of Siam." Siam is the old European name given to Thailand in Southeast Asia. * Conway passed away on May 14, 2019. Cultural references * Tim Conway states that he became a coach because he wanted the role of Coach Knute Rockne in a biopic. Knute Kenneth Rockne (1888–1931) was an American football player and coach, both at the University of Notre Dame. He is regarded as one of the greatest coaches in college football history. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In this episode, it is stated that Velma went to high school, without the rest of the gang, but in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! it's assumed they all went to the same one. ** The fact that Velma spent a portion of her high school years in a school different from the rest of the gang (though ending up graduating with them at Coolsville High) is confirmed in the DC Comics stories, Friday Night Frights and Cheers For Fears. That's of course, if the comics are anything close to canon with the animated series. * For no apparent reason, Shaggy is reading a book at the beginning of the episode, which is out of character for him. * The high school looks more like a university; it could also be a type of boarding school. * It is revealed that Mr. Finster and Mr. Griffith's twin are the ghosts, but while both ghosts are chasing the gang, Mr. Finster is seen (albeit in shadow) in the booth above the stadium observing the action. Home media * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Lost Episodes DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 2 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 episodes